


Free Time

by gayleydefault



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleydefault/pseuds/gayleydefault
Summary: It started with his name.Gundham Tanaka.





	Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dr fic.... Pls be kind to me...

It started with his name.

_Gundham Tanaka._

Gundham was an... _Interesting_ name. Hajime wanted to know more about him. With a name like Gundham, who _wouldn't_ want to get close to him?

He wasn't an easy guy to talk to...

Gundham... Did not want to talk. So when Hajime first tried to spend time with him, it was silent. As much as Hajime wanted to start a conversation, he knew the other only wanted to sit in silence, so he respectfully kept his mouth shut.

The next time, Gundham spouted a bunch of stuff about animals to a poor unsuspecting Hajime. And Hajime wasn't even _trying_ to spend time with him! He just passed by and Gundham caught him off guard. He asked Hajime if he'd seen any wild animals on the island, saying he wanted to try taming something.

There's no living things other than the students, and the cows on the Usami Ranch.

"Well, I remember seeing cows at the ranch on the first island-"

"No! I do not deal in livestock. Those animals are raised to be eaten, and I cannot bring myself to bond with such creatures."

So he's sensitive about the kinds of animals he deals with...

"Well, then no. There's no wild animals."

Days later, Gundham was talking to Hajime about his skin being... _Poisonous_...?

"I've been putting poison into my body for as long as i can remember! My skin is to toxic, you'd die and wither away if you touched me!"

....What?

"What are you... Was your mom... A bad cook...?" Hajime asked softly.

Gundham gasped and flinched back. _So that was it._

"You have no idea what I had to jam down my throat. That woman would cry if I didn't clear off my plate so I forced myself to suffer..."

_Jeez... What a drama queen..._

Hajime took the smallest step towards him and...

"Stop! Do not come any closer! If you touch me-"

"Gundham." Hajime sighed and grabbed the other boy's hand, "It's okay. See? I'm not dying."

Gundham's face was slowly turning a dark red and Hajime chuckled.

"You are... Strong... For a mere human..." The breeder muttered. "I... Er... Your hand... Is very warm... And..."

_"...And...?"_

"Soft..."

After a moment of silence, Hajime laughed loudly and, after a few minutes, gripped Gundham's hand tighter and smiled.

"Your hand is pretty soft too."


End file.
